Mr. Purple's Journal
Thirty years after Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed its doors, the owners of a horror attraction called "Fazbear's Fright" searched all three Freddy Fazbear's Pizza locations for something to use in their attraction. While searching, they came across this journal. It seemed to belong to "Mr. Purple". The following text is the transcript of the journal entries, with classified information omitted. __TOC__ November 8th, 1972 Hello, hello! I will be using this journal to document any "fun" things that happen to me! Call me Mr.Purple. We don't wanna have anyone know my real name, cause you'd report me to the authorities! We don't want that, now do we? So anyway, something amazing happened today! I felt pretty bored as I was driving today. I needed something to get me thrilled! To get the blood flowing! So I was driving, and I came across some sort of diner! Isn't that neat? It was called "FredBear's Diner" or something like that. I decided to park in the driveway, and see if I could find anything to get me excited. Guess what I found? A young little boy, crying outside! It was so sad. I guess he wasn't invited to the party, poor thing! I wanted to end his suffering, so I told him, "Hey! Do you wanna be happy kid?". "Please! I was late to the party, and they won't let me in! Please help!". So, I picked up the child, and I took a knife out of my pocket, and I applied the knife to the child's throat! Blood splattered on my face, and I tasted it! Delicious! I laughed as the child screamed in terror! After that, I quickly got back in my car and drove off! '' ''I went to work, and the blood was definitely flowing! Alright! This is all for today. See you in a few, journal! June 7th, 1980 Hello, hello! It's been a while since I've written in this journal. Eight years! Woah! So let's just cut to the chase. Remember that diner? They closed down after I "cheered" that kid up! What a shame! However, a new company, called "Fazbear Entertainment" has reopened the place! It's now a pizzeria with four animatronics? Isn't that neat? I've heard that they have this suit that's actually wearable! You use a hand crank and open the suit up! Hm.. I think I'll use the suit tommorow and make even more kids happier! This won't be like how I "cheered" that kid up back in FredBear's, no no no! I'll need to plan this out! I'll tell you what happens tommorow! Sorry for the short entry today. See you soon journal! June 8th, 1980 Hello, hello! I'm so happy! I did it! I made FIVE children happy today! Isn't that nice? So, lemme tell you what happened. So today, I snuck in to the pizzeria. I searched for the suit, and I found it. It was a yellow bunny suit, I think. So I turned the hand crank, and I entered the suit! I was VERY careful to not breathe or touch the spring locks! Cause if I did, it would be the end for ol' Mr. Purple. '' ''Once I equipped the suits, I looked around for five children! I told 'em that I was a secret animatronic, and I asked 'em if they wanted to go to a special room, where there is pizza, video games, and a secret yellow version of the "Freddy Fazbear" animatronic! They shouted yes, and they followed me! I took 'em backstage, then I took off the yellow bunny, and revealed myself! I laughed and said, "Imma make you all happy!". I tackled 'em, one by one, and dragged 'em to five suits, and stuffed 'em inside. I knew they'd be happy in their new homes! Once I did that, I left backstage and ran out! Alright, that's it for today. See you in a few, journal! November 15th, 1987 Hello, hello! You will NOT believe what I did last week! See, so after I made those five kids happy, they had to shut down the place! The nerve! Seven years later, they reopened the place! Kid-friendly animatronics, party rooms, the place was alot better! I decided to come up with an amazing plan. I applied for the night-shift, because eventually after workin' the night-shift for a while, you are given a raise and moved to the day-shift! I finished my first week, but it was horrible! The animatronics tried to get in my office! I filed a complaint, and I was moved to the day-shift early. Then, I began tampering with the animatronics during the day-shift! They fired me, and moved the night-shift guard to day-shift! Now, you won't this is the AMAZING part.... on November 14th, 1987.... the Fox BIT someone's frontal lobe! AMAZING, huh?! I was so happy! They had to close AGAIN! My work did not go to waste! See you in a few, journal! March 7th, 2001 Hello, hello! Lots of stuff happened, journal! Freddy F''a''zbear's Pizza has officially closed it's doors for good, for sanitation issues! I'm going to go to the resturant one last time, and dismantle the animatronics! It's to time to remove the evidence! Sorry for the short entry! I promise I'll report to you when I'm done! See you soon journal! ---- All the pages after this entry are soaked in blood for an unknown reason. ---- Credited to South Ferry Category:Stories